Stranger Crossings: The Surreality
by Kitarensen
Summary: The strange adventures of a teenage New Jerseyite, a kung-fu pizza cat, and a universe-jumping Mustang. Hilarity ensues.


Low and behold, a rewritten crossover fanfiction staring a teenage New Jerseyite and her strange friends. This story is nothing spectacular, and may seem to be nothing but a passing curiosity to you. I ask you to take a look and saw what you think. I understand this rather short, but I love the characters in a such way that few enjoy this little foray into the unknown.

**Stranger Crossings: The Surreality**

**Chapter 1: The New**

_

* * *

**Nothing is without reason, but the reason depends only on the interpretation of the mind. A shadowy flight of fancy, a connection to the changing grid, or something as simple as the color of one's shirt has reason. **_

**_The reason is up you, Dylan. _**

_

* * *

Holy mother of maple, Batman_

_Where did I put my phone!_

* * *

I really did wonder where I put it, I needed to call my frigging father at his fraking job to ask him where my frigging suitcase went. I suppose he didn't care about what I used to put my socks in, but by the power of Greyskull why would I lose my phone!

Oh, Fudge doodles; I really should not be worrying about that. This story is not about my phone! It's about events bigger than anything I had ever known and I suppose I should introduce yours truly.

My full name is Dylan Lynne Mattel. My parents wanted to name their second child Dylan, boy or not. I suppose that makes rather awkward for teachers when it comes to names, they think I'm a boy because my damn name isn't girled- up like Dylanne or Dilane. I have no real problem with my name, the simple fact is that is a male name.

I'm getting ahead of myself, I really should start at the beginning since this little tale of mine is far from hearing the fat lady sing.

I still really needed that damn suitcase, my laptop and assorted feminine products didn't fit into my other three and a half bags. My forgetful dad left without telling me where it was leaving me desperate for hidden suitcase. The fact is I need all the help I can get at my new school.

Curious? The fact I'm changing schools only after my freshman is mostly due to the mind-numbing stupidity of my former classmates of Madam Briggs all-girls school for the enrichment of young minds. The classes there weren't that bad really, I just needed to get away from the money-worshipping wannabees of Madam Briggs. I begged my parents to transfer me to somewhere with some sanity. For a time they resisted, but then they saw my classmates and decided to drop me after the year was over.

So here I am preparing to go to my new school, an academy up north near Princeton university. The place has another long and awkward name, Maelstrom International Divisionary Academy or MIDA for short. Most of the folks we talked to just called it Maelstrom. The "divisionary" part is like Hogwarts or something, dividing the student body into four teams. I suppose it doesn't matter in the end, all I want is to far away from Madam Briggs.

I decided that one of my parents might of thrown the old suitcase in my older brother's room. He said he left home "for personal reasons", for all I care is that the frigging thing is in their….

_**CRASH**_

Face flat on the floor, stupid suitcase in the middle of the hallway, what fun.

It took me a few seconds to come of senses, that when I noticed my favorite multicolored arthropod tickling my nose. Scuttles managed to get out of his tank and onto my suitcase, the colorful horseshoe crab seemed giddy with excitement.

"Hey boy, I need to pack okay! You need to stay in your tank until all the fuss is over!" I scooped up the crab and went into my room.

I then later managed to pack half my things into the suitcase and the other half into various bags pulled from around the house….

_Bump_

"Scuttles! What do you want?" I said to the xiphosuran

Scuttles then began to move to the Maelstrom brochure. He placed himself on top on the unsuspecting paper. He seemed edgy as his tail moved from side to side. Scuttles knew that we were going somewhere new. He never was one for sudden changes, but he would follow me to the grave.

"Scuttles…you need to relax." I told the nervous horseshoe crab. Scuttles simply stared at me with loving eyes. I then remembered I needed go somewhere I look to the time and..

11:00!

"Sweet beans in a basket, Batman! Mom wanted me to go to her work!" My mother was always asking me to bring stuff from home, this time she was throw a party for some important manager or something. Now, I would call her and say that I need to catch the bus to Maelstrom this afternoon and that her manager's party was **not **the main event in her life this moment. I mean, I'm moving to the school itself! Shouldn't she be a **little **more concerned about her only daughter?

Well, anyways, I needed to go to her job as personal butler. I don't yet have my drivers license so getting there is half the battle. I wished my father was here to get me over there faster.

After that kit and caboodle, I plopped onto the couch and reached for the remote. I wanted to see the weather, the weather changes faster here than my mother's mood. My mom said the party went fine and she impressed her boss with my "wit" and "general silliness". I love my mom but she does **not** think things through.

The weather said that it would be sunny and rather nice weather for the next week. I am supposed to catch the bus to Maelstrom tomorrow. I more or less do **not **want to be rained on. I then change the channel to Animal Planet, hoping it might play something about cats.

_The Siberian tiger is a endangered species that inhabits the.. _

_Special Report! Ocean Bluff, California may have seen its last fight with the marauders that have been plaguing it for five months. The Jungle Fury power rangers seem to have stopped the enemies they have been fighting for months…._

"Why the heck is a news report on the Animal Planet?" I sighed, what people will do to get the word out.

I turn off the TV after an hour or two of Iron Chef, I knew after the salmon ice cream bit my unsuspecting brain needed a break. I was never very comfortable with seafood dishes in any way, shape or form.

Well, Tomorrow is the big day, a new school and a good chance I'll screw it up.

_

* * *

**What do we make of things unseen? The subtle forces that affect the paths we take are always shifting in ways we may never understand. Go forth and see for yourself , Dylan , who am I to stop you?**_

_

* * *

In a place, far from here yet so close, A black creature rolled onto a rotunda. Ready to be examined by two familiar yet completely different beings. _These beings _scanned the black creature as he turned his attention to a young woman sitting in front of a computer screen. To most she is known as Zoey the Terminally Sarcastic. She is one of the technical experts of an organization known as the Foundation for Law and Government, or FLAG to timesavers. This multiuniversal organization helps those who can't help themselves._

"_Hello Zoey" The black creature said coolly._

"_Hey KITT, how was the solo mission?" Said the technical whiz._

"_Uneventful at best, monitoring Verians is rather boring." The Mustang said in a bored voice. _

"_Verians, Sarah had you watch Verians! I feel so sorry for you!" Zoey said in a sympathetic voice. Verians, a race of green-haired business-oriented centaurs who so notoriously boring that even a stern aiatic creature like KITT would find them rather discombobulating. _

"_So…KITT, you're going to Maelstrom today?" The school had offered FLAG a position at the academy. Sarah thought best to send KITT there since Mike was on a deep undercover mission and could not bring KITT with him. Sarah also thought that being away from the SSC would keep the AI's mind off of his partner. _

"_Yes, I will going there in a few hours. I just need to complete a few forms in order to finalize the process." KITT seemed a tad unsure to Zoey, she assumed it was the fact he was asked to do something beyond what he normally did. _

"_Take it in stride, KITT, think of it as an extended mission." Zoey smiled slightly and turned back to her computer. _

"_A mission with a time frame of three to four years" KITT thought to himself. He was never one who was used to operating by himself. This was going to be a trial for the sentient car. _

_

* * *

_**Chance**_** is something we encounter in everything we do. A roll of the dice or toss of the cards most events are based on sheer luck. Whom ever goes and unlocks the secrets behind chance is surely the luckiest creature in the world. **_

**_Chance has given you a new road, my sweet cheetah._**

_

* * *

To many on the outside, Lily Chilman is a happy and smiling woman with a slight disposition; a happy woman with. To those who dig a little deeper find a different face to the pizza cat. Lily is more the type to kick you over the table and then leave you to die of your sins. _

_But today, this warrior goddess is in more of a forgiving mood. _

"_Casey! Have you seen my toothbrush?" Lily called to the tiger master . Casey was one of the cheetah master's closer friends and also the youngest of the pizza cat masters._

_Across the room, a Pilipino-American man shifted through old scrolls looking for something unknown to the rest of life. This man is named Theodore Martin, or Theo to most others and is the wielder of the Jaguar spirit. _

"_I haven't seen it, try asking RJ." The jaguar master said as he left for another room. Theo was never one to stay in Lily's way. _

_Lily decided to go talk to RJ for reasons other than dental hygiene and turned to go up the stairs when she noticed the Maelstrom brochure on a table. She felt somewhat strange leaving her own universe. The way in which the power rangers were given a place at the interdemisional academy is a complexicated one. This is story to save for another day, my friends. _

_The position was only available to one person and RJ decided it was best to draw straws between the pizza cats. Lily ended drawing the longest straw and got the position. _

"_Watcha' thinking Lily?" A voice suddenly stated. Lily snapped from elsewhere are turned to look at the wolf master. _

"_About Maelstrom" Lily looked to the brochure on the table. _

"_Don't sweat it too much, the weirdoes might get you!" RJ simply winked and walked into another room. The wolf master was always keeping something in the dark, even if it was his support for Lily's situation. _

_Lily frowned, going to a completely different universe was no small feat. Her thoughts turned back to the brochure. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

_**

* * *

**_

**Nothing is sacred, if only one thinks nothing is simply nothing.**


End file.
